Precipício
by YumeBaah
Summary: Um genjutsu é lançado e dois ninjas seguem para o precipício cegos pela bela ilusão. / NejiTen - Deathfic


**Precipício**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, é de um cara que gosta de matar seus personagens ù.ú

-----------------------------

Dois ninjas caminhavam pela densa floresta após completarem mais uma missão.

– Ei, Neji, você acha que aquele ninja morreu mesmo?

– Tenten, foi você quem acertou uma kunai no peito dele.

– Eu sei, mas...

– Você não precisa ficar preocupada, ferido do jeito que ele estava não iria durar nem dez minutos.

– Se você diz...

A garota respondeu com um singelo sorriso.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada os dois maravilharam-se com a bela paisagem que se estendia à frente; Um lago com águas que refletiam o azul do céu, e pequena cachoeira fazia com que estas águas não fossem tão tranquilas quanto o ar daquele dia de primavera, para fazer jus ao nome da estação todo o lugar era rodeado por tulipas e uma grama bem verde.

– Que lindo! Nós podíamos parar aqui para descansar um pouco, o que você acha Neji?

– Hmm... Tudo bem, vamos.

Mal sabiam eles que o lindo cenário era apenas uma ilusão. O límpido lago ocultava a escuridão de um caminho sem volta; a imensidão das águas encobria a imensidão… do vazio; e a cachoeira, uma queda… em direção à morte.

– Tenten, vou dar um mergulho.

– OK, daqui a pouco eu vou também, mas antes vou preparar algo pra nós comermos.

O rapaz subia as pedras que formavam a cachoeira enquanto Tenten se acomodava em baixo de uma frondosa árvore, de costas para o lago.

Ao se levantar para pegar um pouco de água a garota não vê o companheiro.

– Não acredito, ele não me esperou! Achei que nós iríamos pular juntos.

A morena colocou as mãos na cintura com um ar de indignação e segui o mesmo caminho percorrido pelo amigo.

Chegou ao topo da cachoeira poucos minutos após iniciar a subida, o que a fez concluir que o Hyuuga teria feito o trajeto em muito menos tempo.

Num ato instintivo Tenten se aproximou do início da queda d'água e olhou para baixo à procura do companheiro. Grave erro. Fechou os olhos ao dar um passo em falso e se desequilibrar.

Quando os abriu novamente sentiu seu corpo suspenso no ar, seguro apenas pela mão de Neji que segurava seu pulso firmemente.

– Mas… você… o que…

Em choque a kunoichi mal conseguia perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

– Era um genjutsu e eu não percebi… Se eu tivesse levado a sério a sua desconfiança sobre a morte daquele ninja talvez nós não estaríamos nessa situação.

A jovem olha para o rosto do garoto, ele estava com raiva de si mesmo, anos de convivência ensinaram-na a decifrar cada traço das quase imperceptíveis expressões do Hyuuga.

Antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer palavra de reconforto sentiu que o galho em que estavam pendurados começava a se partir por entre os dedos do rapaz.

– Oh não…

– Tenten, eu vou tentar te puxar para você subir até o topo desse rochedo.

– Não! Se você fizer isso nós dois vamos cair, você não vai conseguir se segurar e me puxar ao mesmo tempo. Solte-me, assim vocêvai conseguir subir.

– Você é doida?! Se eu te soltar você vai morrer, olha a altura desse precipício!

– Idiota, antes eu morrer do que nós dois. Solte-me, agora Neji.

– Já disse que não. Eu prefiro morrer com você a morrer ao te ver cair, ao te ver partir para sempre.

Uma fração de segundo após Neji terminar de pronunciar essas palavras o galho acaba de se partir, os dois corpos são soltos no ar, rumo ao fim.

– Tenten, antes que tudo acabe, eu quero que você saiba, eu te amo, mais que a minha própria vida.

O Hyuuga tomou os lábios da amada para si, uma primeira e última vez.

– Neji, eu…

Nesse momento Tenten sentiu-se ser abraçada e protegida pelo corpo de Neji, logo depois, o baque contra o solo.

Um coração ainda batia, mas também se quebrava aos poucos, lentamente, no ritmo em que as lágrimas invadiam seu delicado rosto.

– ... também te amo.

-----------------------------

Olá pessoas o/

Eu gostaria de esclarecer uma pequena coisinha, eu não sei de onde saiu a ideia pra eu fazer essa fic n.n' mas espero que o resultado não tenha ficado muito ruim ^^

Obrigada a todos que leram, bjuss =*


End file.
